


Bill de ébano

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquel Bill con su sonrisa, con sus formas perfectas y su parecido a Bill real, lleva a Tom a enfrentar algo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bill de ébano

Era una pequeña figurilla humanoide, muy estilizada y lacada. Ébano, hubiese podido dictaminar si sus conocimientos abarcaran tipos de madera y colores, pero Tom no observó demasiado el adorno antes de ponerlo de vuelta en su velador y bostezar, rascándose la mejilla despreocupadamente.

No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a sus pertenencias. Podía ser algo que su madre se había comprado en su última visita y olvidó llevarse, o Bill adquiriéndolo de esas tiendas de antigüedades que le gustaba visitar y luego haciendo uso de su asombrosa capacidad de mezclar sus cosas con las suyas.

Fuese lo que fuese, ahí estaba la extraña figurilla, con sus formas andróginas y su brillante color oscuro después de aparecer en su gaveta de gorras que guardaba más por nostalgia que por ponérselas.

Tom volvió a bostezar, cubriéndose con el cobertor. Comprobó la hora en el reloj digital antes de dejar la habitación a oscuras.

—Deberíamos dormir —masculló a su perro, el único de los cuatro que tenía permiso para dormir ahí. Escuchó un ladrido bajito y sonrió.

Pasaban de las dos de la mañana y tenía que levantarse antes de las ocho para ir a recoger del aeropuerto a Bill. Su hermano había estado en Miami los tres últimos días por cuestiones de agenda y, aunque no lo admitiese, la casa se sentía inmensa sin él y su constante parloteo. Sin sus sonrisas o repentina melancolía, sin sus actos de ternura o egoísmo que le encogían el corazón hasta destrozarlo… Sin todo lo que a Bill le hacía _ser_ Bill.

Tal vez el insomnio que le había atacado esas noches era debido a eso.

—¿Tú qué opinas? —preguntó al aire, sintiéndose tonto de inmediato.

Evidentemente no hubo respuesta y chasqueó la lengua, reacomodando su almohada.

Cuando volvió a revisar, el reloj marcaba un cuarto para las tres, y cuando el cansancio por fin hacía ceder a su infernal alud de divagaciones, a su perro se le ocurrió sacudirse y desaparecer por el corredor como una sombra escurridiza. Maldiciendo entre dientes cambió de posición por quinta o sexta y se rindió, encendiendo una de las lámparas dispuesto a leer o ver TV.

Como en realidad leer no estaba en sus planes, alargó el brazo hasta la mesa de noche en busca del mando a distancia.

—¿Qué?

La figurilla de ébano no estaba. Su ceño se frunció y con la vista buscó sin resultado entre las inmediaciones próximas; era como si se hubiese desvanecido en el aire.

—Claro, como si eso fuese posible… Debo dejar de hablar solo —se dijo. Bostezó y se talló los ojos, decidiendo que cuando Bill estuviera en casa todo estaría mejor, podría preguntarle dónde había conseguido esa cosa rara y buscarla si es que por casualidad era importante o le gustaba mucho.

Ver en Discovery Channel un programa sobre la formación de cuerpos celestes no lo entregó a los brazos de Morfeo como hubiese deseado, sino más bien lo sumergió en un estado semiconsciente de somnolencia y desconcierto. Imaginó que recogía a Bill del aeropuerto y el silencio que los consumía a veces no existía. Volvían a tener doce años, antes de la etapa confusa e incómoda de chicas, antes del contrato de Tokio Hotel y que su gemelo encontrara todas las vías para sacar su naturaleza desde lo profundo sin interesarle nada ni nadie.

O quizá dieciocho, recién mudados a su primer espacio propio lejos de la casa materna que no se había sentido como su hogar en años, sus dos perros y respirando independencia.

—Ahora somos una familia, tú, yo, Princesa y Scotty —diría Bill radiante, su cabello desordenado y contenido en una cola baja, sus ojos libres de maquillaje, y nada más que pijamas.

Tom diría que sí, sin añadir más porque es Bill quien posee las palabras y mejor uso hace de ellas, tanto para construir como para destruir.

Extendió la mano tratando de alcanzar la figura etérea de Bill del pasado pero no la alcanzó, evaporándose entre sus dedos ni bien la atravesó.

— _Tom_.

Primero alucinaba y ahora oía voces.

Parpadeó repetidas veces y gruñó, despertando un poco más e ignorando las figuras nebulosas que se formaban en el techo gracias a la escasa iluminación y lo exhausto que estaba. Los ojos le escocían de cansancio y el peso de cada músculo asemejaba a plomo, sin embargo, notó que apenas dejaba caer los párpados le daba la impresión de escuchar su nombre. Un llamado que no era pronunciado a la lejanía y con voz hueca; todo lo contrario, era cercano, casi en su oído en un tono dócil, meloso.

— _Tom_.

—Maldita sea. —Se incorporó de golpe y miró frenético a sus costados, queriendo ubicar indicios de lo que pasaba.

No halló nada, cada objeto en su sitio, los ventanales bien cerrados y un silencio sepulcral que potenciaba al cubo el latir de su corazón en sus orejas y el inexistente sonido de sus pensamientos. Todo estaba donde debía excepto por un detalle, como advirtió al dejarse caer en el colchón en un ruido seco y algo se clavó en sus costillas haciéndole sisear. Cuando buscó a ciegas qué objeto era, sus dedos se toparon con la figurilla que había desaparecido.

¿Cómo era posible? Más que eso, era insólito el cambio de temperatura que había sufrido la pieza de madera tallada, estaba tibia y al tacto se sentía como… piel. Piel cremosa, suave, diferente de la imagen que proyectaba.

Probablemente el agotamiento le estaba haciendo alucinar de nuevo o quizá había quedado dormido y esto no era más que un sueño del que despertaría en cualquier instante.

Su nombre volvió a ser susurrado. — _Tom._

Como una confirmación de lo irreal de la situación, vio cómo los labios de la figura se habían movido, pasando de ser una línea cincelada a tener volumen. Sensualidad. Tom no evitó reír, estaba encontrando sensual a un pedazo de madera de brillante color ébano con formas lejos de voluptuosas y que encima hablaba.

Estaba aceptando sin complicaciones que un cuerpo inanimado produjese sonido, si esa no era una prueba más de que soñaba, no sabía qué más podía serlo.

—Tom.

—Qué —dijo por inercia.

—Acaríciame.

Un ruido que iba en el medio entre risa ahogada y resoplido brotó de su garganta y cruzó el dormitorio.

—Sé que no tengo acción en semanas pero… —Ni terminó su objeción por llegar a niveles descomunales de ridículo y se dijo que era suficiente de dejarse arrastrar por las jugarretas en las que su mente le estaba enredando.

El día que le esperaba sería largo. Si bien necesitaba a Bill como si de aire se tratase, ese mismo aire podía rayar lo tóxico y amenazar con asfixiarle. Más aún desde la mudanza a L.A., la oportuna añoranza a su tierra natal y la ambivalencia que su hermano sentía por ser unos desconocidos en Estados Unidos, foco comercial de la música.

—Bill —suspiró, olvidándose por un segundo de la peculiar situación que atravesaba.

—Bill —repitió la figurilla de ébano.

Tom vio cómo la pieza reestructuraba sus facciones y en pestañeos era una fiel imagen de Bill, pero no del actual con su _septum_ y cabello corto. Era una representación de Bill de dieciocho de su previa ensoñación, cabello largo en una cola de caballo, sonrisa dichosa y de problemas sin relevancia. Sin querer, se sintió retroceder a esa época en la que el panorama pintaba brillantes colores olor a libertad.

Una libertad tan falsa como el color del que ahora su gemelo se teñía el cabello.

—Bill.

—¿Bill qué? —dijo inexorable cuando la figurilla que seguía tibia entre sus manos habló otra vez. Si molesto, si taciturno, no sabía.

La superficie lacada del ébano pareció adquirir progresivamente más brillo hasta que fue tanto que le hizo cerrar los ojos para protegérselos y por impulso lo soltó. Recuperar la vista le costó varios parpadeos pero nada le hubiese podido preparar para lo que había.

—Mierda —jadeó, dando un brinco fuera de la cama y retrocediendo hasta que consideró que estaba a salvo.

—Tom. —La sonrisa que acompañó al susurro volvió sus rodillas trémulas.

Era Bill, o una versión de él, al menos. Seguía teniendo ese lustroso color oscuro, sin embargo, como había crecido hasta alcanzar un tamaño real, podía contemplarse cada pormenor, cada surco y curvatura en su fisonomía. Era idéntico al original… y era en extremo perturbador.

—¿Podría volver a la realidad de una vez? —preguntó retóricamente.

Bill de madera lanzó una risa diminuta que desafió su equilibrio e hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas. Era _la_ risa de Bill, una que compartía solo en la intimidad e igualaba a la de un niño en cuanto a candidez y frescura, esa misma que podía barrer debajo de la alfombra todas las contrariedades hasta nuevo aviso.

—Tom.

—No —rechazó sin saber qué. A lo mejor en el fondo sí sabía.

—Pero si quieres.

Tom se cuestionó qué quería. Tenía a su disposición un Bill ¿imaginario?, ¿soñado? con la imagen de hacía cuatro años atrás. Pensó en sexo recordando la suave textura similar a piel de la figurilla cuando era pequeña y reaccionó un poco ante Bill hecho de ébano arrodillado entre los cobertores desordenados, ligeramente inclinado hacia delante y el cuerpo desnudo también modelado en una copia exacta al genuino. Pero el tirón en su vientre despareció con velocidad.

No, no era sexo.

—Tú sabes —insistió “Bill”.

—No —negó con debilidad, y jugueteó con su labio perforado a la vez que Bill de ébano abandonaba la cama y caminaba hacia él, sonriendo, mostrando qué tan perfecto estaba tallado, los músculos, los huesos sobresalientes de la cadera e incluso las partes privadas.

Se quedó estático hasta que sintió la calidez de la piel lacada del ébano contra la suya y un beso le fue robado. El contacto fue fugaz y con una mordida se dio por finalizado antes de que fuese capaz de retroceder.

Volvió a considerar el sexo y volvió a descartarlo.

—Soy todo lo fui y no volveré a ser —dijo Bill de ébano—. ¿Ves? Lo que amaste y dejé en el pasado.

El cambio es parte vital de la vida, Tom era lo suficientemente sensato y maduro como para saberlo, pero también sabía que su propia naturaleza se revelaba ante esto. Él no era como Bill, librarse de sus rastas había sido más o menos traumático, aún si fue una resolución tomada luego de meses de deliberación, y el cambio de estilo de ropa había sido paulatino.

Su hermano, a diferencia suya, podía hacer y deshacer sin dar un paso atrás, cortarse el cabello, tinturárselo, incluir a alguien su vida y luego hacer como si no existiese. Podía _mutar_ , y esa era una característica acentuada con el pasar de los años.

El silencio no duró mucho.

—¿Recuerdas cuando golpeaste a la acosadora en Hamburgo? —siguió Bill de ébano. Su voz era dulce, como si le contara un secreto—. Detonaste como una bomba de tiempo llena de rencor… El mismo rencor que sientes ahora. Solo que no es dirigido hacia una cualquiera sin vida, es hacia tu propia sangre.

Tom quiso vomitar y los ojos que antes le escocían por la extenuación ahora era por algo más.

—Temes que Bill esté dejándote atrás… ¿Y sabes qué, Tomi? Creo que sí lo _estoy_ haciendo, tu temor es fundado. —Esa afirmación fue la definitiva.

Sintiendo el sabor de bilis en la lengua y el estómago como el mismo epicentro de un sismo devastador, se lanzó encima de ese “Bill”. Cayeron al suelo, sus rodillas aplastando el estómago suave de Bill de ébano y sus manos alrededor de su cuello, oprimiendo lo que las fuerzas le daban.

—Tom…

—¡Cállate!

La cara lustrosa de “Bill” no sufrió transformación alguna, no pudo borrarle la expresión de tranquilidad y el amago de sonrisa en la boca a pesar de lo mucho que cerró sus manos o de la sensación de estar aplastando algo frágil.

—Es inútil —murmuró Bill de ébano—, me perderás.

Fue tarde cuando reparó en que tenía la mirada acuosa y las lágrimas brotaban hasta caer encima de las mejillas de “Bill”, pero eso no impidió que el hambre creciente de _destruir_ desapareciera. En medio de un sollozo que se volvió desabrido e incontenible, siguió estrangulando a “Bill” hasta que quedó entumecido y perdió noción de lo que sucedía.

El fantasma de “me perderás” y la consternación que causaba en su pecho le acosaron incansables hasta que despertó con una molestia horrible en los brazos y manos, y rastros de lágrimas en la almohada.

—Jodido sueño —balbuceó. Vio irritado la figurilla de ébano en el velador y sin premeditarlo la agarró y la lanzó al otro lado del cuarto, haciéndola rebotar contra la pared y astillándola. Como se le hacía tarde, se levantó para una ducha rápida y sacó del refrigerador un tetrapack pequeño de jugo para lidiar con el tránsito hacia el aeropuerto.

La pesadilla habría podido no ser real y la tensión en sus miembros superiores producto de dormir en mala posición… _Pero_.

—Bill —susurró cuando percibió que su teléfono vibraba y en la pantalla salía el nombre de su hermano. Pero el rencor no lo era.


End file.
